1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical database synthesizer assembly comprising at least one keyboard controller uniquely structured into ergonomically configured keypads each of which may include two key rows, each key row comprising a plurality of keys. Each of the one or more keyboard controllers operatively communicates with a processor assembly for purposes of selecting predetermined data entries from a database assembly and concurrently transferring predetermined key velocity parameters for subsequent formation of a complete formatted message output which is transferred, on a real time basis, to a synthesis engine, wherein the complete formatted message output is determinative of a predetermined sound output in the form of audio signals, produced by a synthesis engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acoustic musical instruments are formidable music making tools able to produce rich expressive sound. The complexity and variety of sound generated by such modern musical instrumentation are the result of countless physical laws and acoustic phenomena associated with the instruments being utilized. There is a close relationship between body, materials and play dynamics, which results in the sound that is eventually produced. If a musician wanted to take advantage of the best sound potential available he or she would be forced to master many different musical instruments which is generally recognized as an impractical, if not impossible proposition. However, through the development and significant technological advancement of the modern electronic musical synthesizer, a musician's freedom in creating a variety of different sounds and an eventual musical composition is almost unlimited. Electronic musical synthesizers are generally universal sound making machines, which generate sound electronically. There are no physical or natural ties between the hardware and the sounds that are being produced. Accordingly, modern day electronic musical synthesizers can produce different types of sounds, thereby providing the musician with a unique freedom of choice in sound when composing and performing. Also, modern synthesizer technology has advanced to the point that there is virtually no sound that cannot be duplicated electronically.
Modern musical synthesizer instrumentation is essentially composed of four distinct elements. First, the synthesis engine which refers to audio electronic hardware that generates sound, in terms of audio signals, for musical applications. Second, controllers, which refer to devices that musicians use to drive and control a synthesis engine. Controllers typically include piano keyboards, foot pedals and other music making interface devices. Third, the sequencer, a computer based device which records, edits and plays back a multi-track song by generating and manipulating data which represents and describes music. Fourth, Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) which is a communications standard protocol or "language" universally recognized as the standard communications language for synthesizers. More specifically, MIDI is a stream of digital data which describes musical events and enables musicians or others to use multi-media computers and electronic musical instruments to create, enjoy and learn about music.
Due to the advancement in the electronic synthesizer technology sound generation has developed to the point where further technological advancements may best concentrate on efforts directed to sound control, rather than the extremely well developed field of sound generation. Therefore, a crucial element in such advancement is not the availability of synthesized sounds, but rather in how to control synthesized sounds, when playing, in more flexible and powerful ways.
The piano keyboard has long established itself as the musical interface of choice in synthesizer instrumentation. This general preference is well grounded for a number of reasons. Most significantly, the piano keyboard is a powerful musical tool which, by learning and mastering a single musical interface, namely the traditional keyboard, the musician can play different instrumental voices and thereby perform songs with a high degree of versatility and flexibility.
In spite of all the recognized achievements and technological advancements in modern day musical synthesizer technology, the simple fact remains that current generation synthesizers are highly specialized computers. Proper utilization of the synthesizer can produce any sound desired by specifying the desired sound in terms of a simple digital message. Keyboard keys become entirely programmable and MIDI is the digital communications format, protocol or language governing the operation for virtually all synthesizers. Due to their nature, conventional keyboard synthesizers cannot produce MIDI events in a manner which allows musicians an even more expanded range of versatility. Accordingly, further technological advancements should be primarily based on the achievement of total control over sound and sound production through the processing of the MIDI language, taking full advantage of the resources that the MIDI language provides.
Therefore, there is a need in the musical arts for a truly "full capability" synthesizer, wherein individual sound components may serve as building blocks to play any music through the activation of a key on a uniquely styled ergonomically configured keyboard, which is greatly reduced in complexity from the conventional 88-key piano keyboard. Such an improved electronic musical synthesizer should be database driven and be free from any one musical interface, especially including the piano keyboard. The preferred keyboard controller, specifically designed to have a significantly lesser number of keys, allows for high play comfort, extremely fast event triggering and rhythmic control. For these reasons, such an improved electronic musical synthesizer should represent a unique and radical departure from the conventional modern day music synthesizer, by allowing the musician to establish full control of the sound generated.